Pokémon Magikarp Jump
, |category=RPG |players=1 |link_method= integration |gen_series=Generation VII spin-off |publisher=The Pokémon Company |developer=SELECT BUTTON inc. |release_date_ja=May 23, 2017 |release_date_na=May 24, 2017 |release_date_au=May 25, 2017 |release_date_eu=May 17, 2017 May 25, 2017 |release_date_kr=May 23, 2017 |release_date_hk=May 23, 2017 |release_date_tw=May 23, 2017 |cero=N/A |esrb=E |acb=G |pegi=3 |grb=3 |website_ja=Official site |website_en=Pokémon.com }} Pokémon: Magikarp Jump (Japanese: はねろ！コイキング ! ) is a spin-off Pokémon game for and . It was released in Italy for iOS devices on May 17, 2017; in Japan, South Korea, Hong Kong, Taiwan, and various other Asian countries for iOS and Android devices on May 23, 2017; in North America for iOS and Android devices on May 24, 2017; and in Europe and Australia on May 25, 2017. Blurb You can raise the ultimate Pokémon! What is this world coming to?! It's a Pokémon game all about the weakest Pokémon ever—Magikarp! Anyone can play this simple game in their spare time to create the most majestic Magikarp ever in this official Pokémon app! What kind of Pokémon is Magikarp? * It's famous—for being pathetically weak, unreliable, and generally useless. * It can't learn any powerful moves—all it does is flop around and splash! * When it flops its way too high in the sky, it's sometimes snagged by the Bird Pokémon Pidgeotto—never to be seen again! Many surprising events lie in store for this pathetic Pokémon. But don't worry—it'll just keep on jumping until it can jump no more! What kind of game is this? * Simple controls let anyone easily raise many generations of Magikarp : Tap the food that appears on the screen to feed your Magikarp, or have it complete training to increase its Jump Power! It's easy to do, and with each generation you raise, the next generation grows even faster! * Discover all kinds of Magikarp to show your friends : In this app, you can fish up all kinds of Magikarp with unusual patterns like calico and polka dots! When you encounter a rare Magikarp, show it off to your friends on your social media networks! * Pokémon like Pikachu and Piplup are here to help. : A number of popular Pokémon can appear to help your Magikarp grow. Keep playing to find out which Pokémon you'll befriend! * Spruce up your pond with Decorations! : Spruce up the pond where you raise your Magikarp. You can make the pond of your dreams, and help your Magikarp grow faster, too! Plot and gameplay Pokémon: Magikarp Jump takes place in Hoppy Town, where people train Magikarp and compete to see whose can jump the highest. The player can train one Magikarp at a time; when it is lost, reaches its maximum level and retires, or is forced to retire, the player must fish for a new Magikarp. Characters Magikarp patterns Magikarp come in a variety of patterns, with more becoming available as the player progresses through the game and reaches certain milestones that cause Roddy Tackle to offer increasingly better variations of the Old Rod. These patterns, and the earliest rod that can catch them, are listed below: Other Pokémon appearances Besides , the following Pokémon also appear in the game. Sometimes, a Corsola, Feebas or Luvdisc can appear instead of a normal one. Leagues Items Food Training During a training session, a Magikarp can show good, great, or amazing effort. Good effort is the most common and awards the standard amount of JP. Great effort multiplies the gained JP by 1.5, while amazing effort has a multiplier of 3.5. Friendship Items When each of these Friendship Items is bought or obtained, the corresponding Pokémon will appear in the pond. When its skill can be used, a light bulb will appear above it, and the player may tap the Pokémon to use its skill. Each Pokémon then requires a certain amount of time to recover before its skill may be used again. The player may spend Support Candies to improve the Pokémon's skill. Decorations One-time-use items Other items * Everstone — The player begins the game with one Everstone, which can be cracked and broken by tapping Magikarp in quick succession. When broken, Magikarp can be evolved into on reaching Level 20 or higher. This will cause the Magikarp to retire, and a new one must be caught. * Pond Booster — After completing the Master League, the Pond Booster will appear in the pond. Its rank can gradually be increased by spending Coins, with each rank boosting JP gains by one percent. Random encounter events Most of these events may occur randomly after training or battling. During some of these events, the player has a choice whether to take a risk; if they do, a positive outcome or a negative outcome may occur, and if they decline, they will gain JP for going home and getting some rest. Themes Achievements Shop Specialty Shop Exchange Office A limit of 5000 Diamonds can be purchased. Trainer Tips * You can check the special effects you're getting from your Decorations by checking the Status section in your Records. * The effects of any Decorations you've gotten will always be active—even if they aren't placed in your pond! * You can make a backup of your data just in case the worst should happen. Then you can continue your game, even on another device! * There are lots of random encounters waiting for you! Whether they'll be good or bad, well, that's where the random part comes in! * Support Pokémon might show up to cheer you on in league battles. Your Magikarp's JP will get a temporary boost. * If you increase the rank of your food items or training regimens to a certain point, you can get Support Candies as an extra bonus! * A Magikarp's pattern becomes clear when it has grown about two-thirds of the way to its max level! * Be sure to raise your Magikarp to its max level! Then you'll get a Motivation Bonus when it retires! Staff Version history iOS Android Compatibility The game can be played on: * iOS devices: , , and , requires or later.Pokémon: Magikarp Jump on the App Store * Android devices: requires and up.Pokémon: Magikarp Jump on Google Play Release Gallery Pokémon Magikarp Jump icon.png|Icon In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=跳躍吧！鯉魚王 |zh_cmn=跳躍吧！鯉魚王 / 跳跃吧！鲤鱼王 |fr=Pokémon : Magicarpe Jump |de=Pokémon: Karpador Jump |it=Pokémon: Magikarp Jump |ko=튀어올라라! 잉어킹 |es=Pokémon: Magikarp Jump }} Trivia * The first eight Leagues are named after Poké Balls. * The Magikarp Biscuit appears to be based on . * The number "129" on the Jump Counter is Magikarp's number in the National Pokédex. * The Jump Counter training option resembles one of the Pokémon Stadium mini-games, Magikarp's Splash. * Despite the two-thirds claim in one Trainer Tip, a Magikarp's pattern does not become clear until reaching three-fourths of its max level. * Although the Starmie Bubbler decoration was only added in version 1.1.0, it could be seen on the Decorations section, on the How to Play setting, since version 1.0. See also * The Magikarp Song External links * Official trailer (Japanese) * Official trailer (English) References Category:Mobile games *